1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a portable drink holder. More particularly, the invention relates generally to a collapsible and portable drink holder which is mountable on an airline tray table or the like. Specifically, the invention relates to such a drink holder having an internal reading light and/or emergency light.
2. Background Information
As is well known, commercial airlines utilize tray tables which are mounted on the rear of the seats within aircraft. Similarly, some trains, buses and other vehicles use such tray tables. Among various configurations are tray tables which may be stowed in recesses in the rear of the seat or may fit within arm rests. Some tray tables are removable while others are permanently attached to the seat. The primary purpose of such tray tables is to provide a stowable table on which passengers (airline or otherwise) place food and drink. Obviously, these tray tables are also used to support various other items such as books, magazines, laptop computers and so forth. These tray tables are relatively small and thus can accommodate only a relatively small number of items thereon. This limited amount of space makes it difficult for the passenger to use the tray table to support the reading material or the like along with drink containers. Thus, there is a need in the art for a drink holder for supporting drink containers separate from the tray table so that the tray table may be used for other purposes without interference from drink containers seated thereon. The present invention solves this and other problems in the art.